


Heat and Want

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a human town proves to be harder than Jared expected when his neighbor turns out to be the sweetest smelling omega. It turns even worse when Jensen goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Want

"How are you feeling, baby?"

Jensen looked up from where he had been poking at his dinner, shuffling a meatball back and forth and not even pretending to have eaten anything.

"I'm okay," Jensen muttered.

"I would believe that if you actually ate your food," his mother said with a sigh. "And you look so pale. Are you really _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

"Maybe a slight fever," Jensen said with a shrug. "Can I be excused?"

He didn't bother to wait for answer, instead pushing away from the table and leaving his plate behind. Walking up the stairs, Jensen had to hold on to the bannister and he hoped that his mom wouldn't see him like that. Whatever was wrong with him, he sure as hell didn't want his mother to clue in on it. Closing the door to his bedroom he made sure to turn the lock before quickly pulling off his clothes.

For days the itchy feeling had increased, a feeling of his skin being stretched too taut and his skin feeling too hot. Neither of that had anything on the constant horniness though, and when Jensen collapsed on his bed he did so with one hand already wrapped around his dick. There was no way Jensen would ever tell his mother about the hours he had spent jerking off, pushing a finger up his own ass and chasing orgasms that did nothing to soothe the ache inside

Arching up into his own hand, Jensen slammed his eyes shut and groaned. It wasn't enough, it was so far from enough and Jensen had no idea how to make it better. Looking over to the side he saw the light on his neighbor's house and not for the first time Jensen imagined brown hair, slanted eyes and a big body covering his. Jensen thought that maybe he should feel guilty using Jared as fodder for his fantasies, but he didn't think he could be blamed for it. With a neighbor like Jared, Jensen dared anyone to not lust after them. And either way, after the days of something building under his skin, Jensen was all out of guilt.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared slammed the window shut, trying to ignore the sweet scent that kept finding its way into his house. The scent had become stronger and stronger each day and Jared wasn't really comfortable with how often he had thought of the neighbor's kid while jerking off in the evening.

"Goddammit," he sighed, stubbornly walking down the stairs.

He needed some distance and to _not_ think of the fact that if he looked out his bedroom window he might look right into Jensen's room. Some temptations he really needed to stay away from. Barely stopping to grab a beer out of the fridge, Jared walked outside and sat down on the back porch, closing his eyes and trying to pretend that he couldn't still scent Jensen. Taking a city job, together with a city house, had seemed like such a good idea before he realized he was living next door to an omega.

And not just any omega.

Jensen was gorgeous, that was easy to see, but what got to Jared was the fact that he was a genuinely good kid and from the few times Jared had talked to him, he seemed clever and charming. And he was going into heat.

"Fuck my life," Jared sighed, taking a deep swig from his bottle.

" _I'm worried about him!_ "

Jared looked up when he heard Donna Ackles' voice from the other side of the fence separating their houses.

" _I am as well, but Josh'll be here on Friday,_ " he heard Alan answer. _It's perfect timing._

Of course. He should have known that an omega like Jensen would have an alpha lined up to mate him, even when he had been adopted by humans. At least once mated, his scent mixed with that of an alpha, Jensen shouldn't smell so delicious to Jared. Maybe it should have been a comforting thought, but it was enough for Jared's inner wolf to growl out its anger.

_"Two more days, too bad he can't be here faster."_

Clenching his teeth together Jared breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Jensen's parents disappear into the house once more, the sound of a shutting door cutting off their discussion. Jared nursed his beer slowly, looking back over his shoulder every now and then but it wasn't until he saw the light in Jensen's window flicker off that he walked back inside. Even then he didn't go up to his bedroom, instead opting to stretch out on his big couch and if he drifted off thinking of freckled skin and green eyes? Well, what Jensen's alpha didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

-¤-

The scent was overwhelming and Jared couldn't understand it. He had seen an unfamiliar car pull up in front of the Ackles' house around noon; Jensen should have spent the last six hours getting knotted but the scent remained the same.

 _"Are you coming, Josh?"_ a voice drifted in through the open kitchen window and Jared's hands clenched into fists.

 _"Jensen isn't coming?"_ an unfamiliar voice - Josh, certainly - asked and Jared couldn't stop himself from sneaking a look outside.

Josh was younger than Jared would have expected, he looked to be just a few years older than Jensen and Jared wondered why Jensen had chosen such a young alpha. What really got to Jared though was the fact that Josh was leaning against his car, waiting for Alan and Donna to join him. Josh was _leaving_?

 _"He's not feeling well,"_ Donna answered. _"I thought you coming to visit would snap him out of it, but right now he seems to need some distance."_

 _"Hence the going out for dinner,"_ Josh said with a laugh. _There's only so much I can take of my little brother's surly attitude right now._

The car was already disappearing around the corner before Jared's mind could fully wrap itself around the information but when it clicked, he cursed out loud.

"Brother? Fucking hell!"

He should stop to think it through, weigh the pros and cons of what he was about to do but in the end all he did was walk over to the neighbors’ house and ring the bell. Jensen was an omega in heat and with no alpha to take care of him. There was no way Jared could just leave him with the pain of an untreated heat. But even though he knew why he had knocked on the Ackles' door, nothing could have prepared him for the way Jensen looked when he opened the door.

"Ja...I mean, Mr. Padalecki?"

Jensen looked up at him in surprise and for a moment Jared was stunned by the looks of glazed-over green eyes and the flush that stained freckled cheeks. The boy had always been gorgeous but in that moment he was more beautiful than Jared had ever seen him and all his doubts about lusting over the neighbors sixteen year-old kid suddenly didn't seem as important anymore.

"Jensen," Jared said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" Jensen started but a shiver ran through him before he could say more and he took a step back. "Sorry. I've just been feeling off the last few days."

"I'm sure of it," Jared said with a soothing tone. "Why haven't your parents found you an alpha to help with your heat?"

"What?" Jensen said, eyes widening and mouth falling open. "What are you… What?"

It took a few moments for Jared's mind to catch up and when he realized just what Jensen's surprised look meant. Jared didn't know just how he had expected things to go but it sure wasn't for it to turn out that Jensen had _no_ idea what he was.

"Jensen," Jared said slowly. "You're adopted, right?"

He knew the kind of fire that ran through Jensen's body but he needed to know, there was no way he could take advantage of Jensen when he didn't even _know_.

"Yeah. I'm… What this got to do with anything?" Jensen blinked a few times but Jared knew he needed more than that to clear his mind.

"Can we talk? I really think we need to talk," Jared asked.

Jensen nodded and took a step back.

Following Jensen into the house Jared had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from just pulling Jensen in and pressing himself against that perfect body. When the door closed behind him, cutting off the supply of unscented air Jared had to dig his nails into the palms of his hands and it was still a close call.

"What's this about?" Jared asked, standing in the middle of the living room and Jared could see the shivers running down Jensen's spine.

"I have no idea how to say this," Jared said with a sigh. "Jensen, I think you're a werewolf."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen burst out laughing before he could even think about it, the ridiculous statement enough to cut through the haze of arousal clogging his mind.

"I'm not," Jensen said with a shake of his head. "Don't be stupid."

"Your entire body feels as if it's on fire," Jared said firmly. "An itching under your skin and I'm sure you've been aroused for the last couple of days."

The words hit home more than Jensen would have imagined and he staggered back, sitting down on the couch and staring up at his neighbor. He knew very well the truth of those words but he also knew the number of orgasms he'd had with the image of Jared in his mind. A deep blush crept up his cheeks and Jensen looked away, string down at his own hands where they were resting in his lap.

"How did you know?" he mumbled quietly.

"That's what heat feels like," Jared explained and Jensen shook his head. "And only an omega werewolf goes into heat like yours. I've been able to smell you for days."

"I can't be," Jensen protested. "I'm human. I was adopted by humans."

He couldn't really wrap his mind around what Jared was saying, even with a little voice in the back of his mind screaming that Jared was right. It made the kind of sense that wasn't, pieces fitting together into an image Jensen didn't know how to handle.

"I'm sorry, Jensen," Jared said softly.

"Why are you here?"

That was the one piece of the puzzle that Jensen couldn't make fit. Looking up at his neighbor Jensen finally managed to focus on something that wasn't the fire burning in his veins - _heat_ \- and he was suddenly all _too_ aware of Jared.

"You smell...so good…" Jensen groaned and he couldn't stop himself from walking closer to Jared.

"I'm here because I can help you," Jared explained. "I could smell you, for days now, and I know I can help. But I'm not sure you want me to."

"Help me, please," Jensen pleaded, taking another step forward. "Whatever it is, I want it."

"Don't-" Jared said in a strangled voice, stepping back. "Wait. You need to know, I can't do this to you unless you want it. The only way I can help you is by knotting you."

Jensen knew about knotting. Everyone knew about knotting, one of the major things settinghumans and werewolves apart. What Jensen hadn't expected was for the _yeswantknotmenow_ to flood his mind. He should doubt it, second guess himself and think things through but he knew he wouldn't. Jared was right there, offering Jensen the one thing he wanted combined with the thing he had been longing for.

"I want that," Jensen said quickly. "God, I want that so much."

"Are you sure? Because fuck, Jensen, you smell so good and I've been wanting to knot you since before your heat. Such an amazing omega, not sure I can let you go once I've had you."

The last doubt faded away at those words. Jensen might not be fully prepared to accept what he was, but he knew what he wanted.

"I want you you. I want you to knot me. Please, Jared. Knot me. I've thought about you for so long, watched you and-"

He didn't get another word out, Jared's mouth covering his and Jensen moaned into the heated kiss. It was all of his fantasies brought to life but he froze in place when he felt his body respond to Jared's touch in a new way.

"Jared!" Jensen gasped, staring wide up at the man in front of him. "I'm...wet…"

Jared pulled in a deep breath, nostrils flaring for a moment and then his eyes darkened with lust and Jensen found himself pushed down on the couch. He could remember vague words from when they learned about werewolves in school, and he knew that omegas could produce slick. Nothing in his life had ever prepared him for the experience, though.

"I can smell it," Jared growled, his lips trailing a wet line down Jensen's jaw. "How wet you are, for me. And you've thought about this before? Looked over to my house as I looked over to yours? Fucking hell, Jensen. I'm gonna make you feel so damn good."

"Yes," Jensen mumbled, eagerly lifting his hips when Jared pulled soft-worn sweats down.

What he hadn't expected was for Jared to push Jensen's legs apart and lean down, dragging his tongue down to where Jensen's body was wet and desperate to be filled. The brush of tongue scent shocks of pleasure through Jensen's body, making his hands clench into the cushions below. He had never imagined what it would feel like, Jared's tongue circling his rim and pushing inside, tasting Jensen as if his slick was the best thing Jared had ever tasted. It was amazing, pleasure unlike anything Jensen had ever experienced but it wasn't _enough_.

"I need more," Jensen groaned. "Not enough. Fuck, Jared. It's not enough."

"I'll make you feel better," Jared promised. "Just...let me…"

Jensen pulled off his own shirt where it had been pushed up around his waist, leaving him bare and spread out on the couch as Jared pulled his tongue free and knelt between Jensen's legs. All the hours Jensen had dreamed about Jared and there was no way he could keep his gaze from dipping down to where Jared's cock was pressing against his zipper. He watched as Jared popped the button open and quickly pushed the jeans down. A low whimper left Jensen when he for the first time got a good look of Jared's hard cock.

Parting his legs wider, Jensen hoped that Jared would take it for the invitation that it was and he didn't need to wait long. Jared wasted no time lifting one of Jensen's legs up, letting it rest on his shoulder and Jensen felt a shiver ran through him when Jared looked down to where Jensen was spread open for him. Neither of them said a word and Jensen bit down on his lower lip when Jared reached down to guide his cock to Jensen's wet hole.

"No doubts?" Jared asked, voice thick with want.

"None," Jensen managed to get out. "Fuck me."

-¤-  
-¤-

The request was too sweet for Jared to wait any longer and he pushed himself forward, burying himself deep inside Jensen with one hard thrust.

"Fuck. Oh my _god_!" Jensen cried out, ass vice-tight around Jared's dick.

For a moment Jared thought he might have hurt the boy, but Jensen's face was an image of pure pleasure: eyes squeezed shut and mouth open.

"Gonna knot you, baby," Jared promised.

He had never been one for dirty talk, but with Jensen the words came easily and he wasn't even sure why that was. Maybe it was the way Jensen blinked his eyes open, looking up at Jared with desperate need in his eyes. Or maybe it was in the way Jensen bent one leg down on the couch, pushing himself against Jared, silently begging for more.

"Gonna fuck you, make you come from just me taking you. Push my knot inside you and tie us together. Want that, baby? Want my thick knot spreading you wide open. Promise you'll love it, gonna make you beg for it, beg for more."

Jensen gasped, his hands coming up to grab a hold on Jared's shoulders, tugging him closer. Jared pressed a kiss to the inside of Jensen's calf before lowering his leg down, and Jensen eagerly wrapped both legs around Jared's waist when Jared leaned in to press their mouths together.

"Can you taste yourself?" Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips. "You tasted so fucking good when I put my tongue in you, all wet for me. Could lick you out forever."

The only answer he got was Jensen's hands tangling in his hair, pulling him down for another heated kiss and Jared soon got lost in the amazing feeling of Jensen's ass tight around him and the hot tongue tangling with his own. Jared could feel his knot starting to swell and he pushed forward, grinding it against Jensen's rim and he heard the boy gasp, soft little moans each time Jared rolled his hips against Jensen's ass.

"Let me in, baby," Jared urged. "It'll feel so much better. I'll make you see stars."

"Do it," Jensen groaned and Jared let his hands trail down to Jensen's ass, spreading him to get his knot inside. "Please."

One last shove and Jared felt the slick rim open and his swelling knot pushed inside, tying them together and Jensen's body clamped down around Jared's dick. Fluttering muscles pulsed, squeezing Jared tight and when Jensen threw his head back, come pulsing between them, there was no way for Jared to keep his own release at bay. His knot grew even bigger until he couldn't move, only stay still inside of Jensen as he pumped the boy full of come and he could smell how Jensen's heat receded with each pulse.

"Fuck," Jensen mumbled, voice thick with satisfaction. "Thank you."

Jared winced at those words, leaning in and silencing Jensen with a deep kiss that left the both of them gasping for air.

"Nothing to thank me for," Jared said. "Fuck, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"I've come so many times," Jensen said quietly, not looking up at Jared. "It didn't help..but each time I came I did so thinking of you."

Jared smiled, pressing another kiss to Jensen's lips, loving the soft moans that he could still pull from Jensen.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Jensen nodded, confirming what Jared already knew. Jensen's scent was different, the heat still there but dulled for the moment, and the desperation was gone from his eyes.

"A lot," Jensen said quietly. "Not looking forward to telling my parents why I'm tied to the neighbor, though."

Jared stilled, suddenly all too aware of the fact that they were naked on the living room couch and he had no idea when Jensen's family might come back.

"Right," Jared said slowly. "I wonder what they'll deal with best, us fucking or you being a werewolf."

 

Jensen's surprised laugh did the most interesting thing to the place where Jared's knot was still buried deep inside and he groaned, rocking his hips forward slightly.

"Be still," Jared told Jensen. "I hope to un-tie before your family comes back. And then we can go to my place and do this all over again, for the rest of your heat."

Before Jensen could answer they heard the front door open and Jensen's stared up at Jared in shocked surprise.

"Oh, fuck me," Jared sighed.

-¤-  



End file.
